


Déjame Envejecer a tu Lado

by Lure89



Category: BatSup, Batman - All Media Types, Batman x Superman, Superman - All Media Types, Superman x Batman, superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: Bruce Wayne tiene que dejar la investidura de Batman por culpa de su avanzada edad. Sumergido en la tristeza y la angustia al no poder luchar contra el crimen, el señor de la noche se somete a una solitaria rutina alejando a todos sus seres queridos, incluyendo a Clark, su pareja de años. Pero Clark, firme en la postura de no renunciar a su amor, no tiene intención alguna de dejar solo a su amante, aunque éste intente rechazarlo constantemente.One-Shot Superbat





	Déjame Envejecer a tu Lado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y todas! Es la primera vez que subo una historia en esta plataforma. De a poco iré subiendo todas, pero me gustaría primero revisarlas antes de hacerlo.  
> Este Fic fue escrito por allá en abril del 2016. Hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a escribir, así que me tomé el trabajo de revisarlo antes de compartirlo.  
> Es una de mis joyitas más preciadas a pesar de todo. Espero la disfruten!

Todas las noches Batman tenía la misma rutina desde que se había retirado como vigilante de Gotham City: cenaba en solitario la comida bien preparada por su fiel mayordomo, luego tomaba un caliente y largo baño de inmersión, y por último bebía una taza de té humeante antes de irse a acostar. Cualquier persona en la vejez habría deseado tener su estilo de vida millonario, cómodo y lleno de lujos. Pero contrario a todo el mundo... Bruce lo detestaba... y con toda su alma.

Desde que había dejado de servir para la acción en las calles, Batman se maldecía al ver el ocaso caer sabiendo que no podía salir a patrullar. Por tal motivo, permanecía muchas veces por largas horas mirando a la nada en la oscuridad con un dejo de tristeza y anhelo en su avejentado rostro. Sentía su espíritu, vivo e intacto, preso en un cuerpo viejo, atrapado en un envase del cual no podía escapar.

Así, durante varios meses, Bruce se había estancado en la insípida rutina y se iba ahogando lentamente en la tristeza, alejando a todos sus seres queridos, incluyendo a Clark, su pareja de años.

Como era costumbre igual que todas las noches, Bruce se acercó hasta la ventana y suspiró sintiéndose particularmente cansado. Con su taza en mano, se sumergió en su melancolía apoyando los codos sobre el balcón, reclinando su cuerpo y recargando su peso para descansar. Luego cerró sus ojos por un instante y como si las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado deslizó lentamente la taza de sus dedos hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Cuando oyó el impacto del objeto, abrió los ojos y llevó ambas manos para refregarse la cara con fuerza. Seguido de eso, chistó molesto mirando hacia el cielo, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a meterse a su cuarto, el ruido del aire rompiéndose a lo lejos lo alertó. No tardó mucho en hacerse ver a la distancia la figura del hombre de acero volando a gran velocidad, haciéndose presente en cuestión de segundos en su mansión.

—Tú otra vez aquí. ¿Es qué no te cansas de venir? —Exhaló decaído irguiéndose un poco y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder mirarlo seriamente.

—Sabes que no —dijo Superman con media sonrisa descendiendo lentamente hasta pararse a su lado —. No voy a dejar de venir Bruce. No importa lo que tú digas.

—¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que no quiero verte más? —Se dio media vuelta y caminó pesadamente hacía el interior de la habitación, sintiendo como el otro lo seguía tranquilamente detrás.

—Bueno... es que sé que me mientes. Por eso no va haber explicación que valga Bruce —dijo acercándose dócilmente hasta abrazarlo por la espalda. El señor de la noche dio un respingo de la sorpresa al sentir el contacto ajeno, pero aceptó el abrazo con gusto —. Sé que deseas verme... Igual que yo a ti. —Apoyó sus labios delicadamente sobre su cuello para besarlo con cariño.

—Eso es obvio Clark. —Suspiró vibrando al sentir los labios del menor sobre su piel—. Pero la última vez creo haberte manifestado un punto importante sobre nuestra situación. —Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes entregándose al calor que lo embriagaba.

—Mmm si... lo recuerdo —dijo el Kryptoniano complacido de sentir el acelerado palpitar de su pareja y afianzó más el agarre —. Entiendo tu punto Bruce, solo que... no lo comparto. —Volvió a besar su cuello y deslizó suavemente la bata que llevaba puesta el mayor para continuar su camino de besos hasta el hombro ya expuesto.

Bruce exhaló acalorado por los besos que recibía, pero al segundo, reaccionó tomando con fuerza las manos del reportero para separarse. Clark se sentía un poco frustrado por la situación, y arrugando su rostro, permitió al otro soltarse a pesar de las ganas que tenía de permanecer unido a él de esa forma.

—Hablo en serio Clark. ¡Mírame! Ya soy un viejo decrépito y tú parece como si nunca hubieras envejecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podremos sostener esto? —exclamó frustrado y caminó hasta la cama para desplomarse sobre ésta.

—No lo sé Bruce. El tiempo que sea. —Caminó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se puso de rodillas detrás de él para volverlo abrazar.

—No seas idiota Clark, no sé cuántos años más vaya a vivir. ¿Realmente quieres verme llegar a un anciano arrugado y achacado? —comentó vibrando al sentir nuevamente el agarre de su pareja.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente te preocupa? Porque a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo. —Apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro y acarició dulcemente su pecho—. Eres perfecto Bruce, y lo seguirás siendo. No he visto hombre de tu edad que pueda conservarse tan bien como lo haces tú.

—Eso lo dices ahora que aún me mantengo en pie. Pero va a llegar un punto en el cual ya no pueda seguirte, que la edad avance, y en ese momento la diferencia ente nosotros dos será abismal. No deseo ver cómo te vas cuando eso suceda, prefiero hacerlo ahora cuando aún me queda algo de orgullo y dignidad. —Volvió a librarse del abrazo para darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos con abatimiento.

Superman creyó que moriría de ternura en ese instante. Bruce lo alejaba porque temía que en algún momento fuera él quien lo dejara. Pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza una idea tan tonta como aquella. Él lo amaba, más que a su vida, y lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado.

—No digas eso Bruce. Sabes que jamás te dejaría por algo como eso. Lo único que quiero hacer es estar contigo. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? No me alejes más de ti. Te necesito. Te deseo. —Acarició sus labios suspirando con angustia y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

—¿Cómo es que nunca dejas de ser tan cursi? —preguntó riendo sutilmente y tomó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Clark abrió sus párpados y lo miró con fuego en los ojos. Luego aproximándose lentamente, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse, besó sus labios tiernamente. El beso fue correspondido de igual manera y Bruce abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua anhelante del reportero. Sin más vueltas, Superman lo tumbó suavemente sobre la cama y continuó explorando su cavidad con deseo mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente su cintura. Al separarse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Batman avergonzado giró su rostro a un costado.

—Es tierno que a esta altura te siga dando vergüenza, Bruce. —Sonrió dulcemente, y girando el perfil del mayor, volvió a besar sus labios para luego quedar a una muy corta distancia de su rostro—. Bruce... —susurró su nombre con calor—... ¿Me permites hacerte el amor?

El millonario abrió grande sus ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa para luego mirarlo con ternura.

—¿Aún lo preguntas Clark? —Rió mentalmente de nuevo al ver que la situación era una obvia intención para llevarlo a la acción.

—Pues claro, soy todo un caballero. No voy a continuar si tú no lo deseas. Aunque me muero de ganas porque digas que sí. —Arrimó su rostro hasta el pecho del otro para soplar suavemente sobre su cuerpo logrando que temblara por unos segundos. Luego beso su piel descubierta deteniéndose particularmente en cada cicatriz expuesta.

Bruce suspiró acalorado, exhaló pequeños jadeos al sentir los labios de su pareja recorriendo su cuerpo y trató de hablar aunque apenas sentía que podía articular.

—Clark, no creo poder hacerlo. La última vez...

—La última vez... —interrumpió rápido Superman—... estabas enojado y molesto. Era obvio que no te sentías cómodo para intimar. Pero ahora, —continuó su recorrido de caricias hasta su entrepierna, logrando que el mayor gimiera sofocadamente—, estás más dispuesto. —Sonrió con ardor y lujuria en los ojos.

Bruce lo miró con el aliento acelerado y tragó saliva observando la hermosa figura del reportero que permanecía a horcajadas sobre él. Sintiendo su cuerpo ardiendo por la pasión, cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió mansamente exhalando el aire que venía aguantando.

—Está bien Clark. Yo también te deseo —susurró suavemente y buscó su nuca para atraerlo hacia su boca y besarlo.

Clark se derritió por aquel gesto, y sin despegar sus labios, buscó el nudo de la bata para desatarlo. Una vez hecho eso, se irguió para abrir la prenda dejando expuesto el cuerpo del mayor casi en su totalidad. A continuación, miró atentamente la entrepierna por unos instantes y sonrió al ver como la ropa interior contenía difícilmente al miembro despertado. Deslizó sus dedos por los pectorales y transitó su marcado abdomen con atención.

—Deberías verte seguido en un espejo, Bruce. Aún puedo sentir y ver tus músculos con claridad. No sé porque insiste en que estás viejo —acotó sin apartar los dedos de su delicioso recorrido.

—Porque estoy viejo, Clark. —Tragó saliva al sentir repentinamente la mano ajena acariciando su zona íntima—. Aunque intentes... disfrazarlo. La realidad es esa. —Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—Bueno, para ser un viejo, como a ti te gusta describirte, estás muy bien marcado, fibroso y...

—Con muchas canas y arrugas —interrumpió.

—Me encantan tus canas y tus arrugas. —Se inclinó nuevamente para besar su boca y entrelazó delicadamente sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos—. Eres hermoso Bruce. Deja de ver defectos donde no los hay —dijo apenas separado de sus labios.

—¿Cómo haces para ver tanta belleza en mí Clark? —habló entrecortadamente al sentir nuevamente el recorrido de besos que le daba y su mano acariciando en círculos la zona de su bóxer.

—Solo lo veo Bruce. Allí están, visibles a tus ojos. Tú eres el que no quiere ver. —Deslizó suavemente la prenda que lo separaba de su tan ansiado e íntimo contacto y se relamió los labios al ver al pene de su pareja elevarse.

El murciélago tembló al sentir la boca del héroe de Metrópolis cubriendo su masculinidad y comenzó a jadear levemente al compás de los movimientos que producía. Luego de un tiempo, al sentir su lengua desatendiendo su miembro y recorriendo su ano, gimió audiblemente irguiéndose al instante con un gruñido.

—¡No hagas eso Clark! ¡Sabes que...! ¡Ah! —Se desplomó hacia atrás al sentir la lengua en su interior y cubrió su rostro, avergonzado.

—Debo lubricarte bien. No quiero lastimarte —soltó rápidamente para volver a la acción.

Bruce gemía con placer sintiendo esa zona tan sensible estimulada con el calor y la humedad de su amante. Era tan intenso, que apenas si podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Superman disfrutaba de ver a su pareja sumido en el éxtasis producto de sus atenciones, entregado de aquella manera como tantas otras veces lo había estado. Al tiempo, cuando se sintió satisfecho con la tarea, elevó su torso para ponerse frente al rostro del murciélago que aún permanecía tapado.

—No cubras tu rostro, Bruce. Déjame verte. —Tomó ambas manos y las hizo a un lado para observarlo. Al ver el semblante rojo y sus ojos brillosos por la pasión, sintió en ese mismo instante como su cuerpo vibraba por completo. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas si se podía contener—. ¿Estás listo? —susurró la pregunta al oído, ansioso por pasar a la acción.

—¡Maldición Clark! ¿Tienes que preguntar? ¡Ya hazlo de una buena vez! —se quejó sintiéndose avergonzado por la pregunta y por dentro se maldecía al actuar tan tímidamente. Había intimado miles de veces con el reportero, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que en esa ocasión parecía ser como si fuera nuevamente la primera.

Clark no se hizo esperar, e ingresó suavemente en el interior de su pareja hasta sentir que estaba adentro por completo. Luego, cuando Bruce se afianzó fuertemente a sus brazos, comenzó un suave y lento vaivén disfrutando al detalle los gemidos y los gestos que el mayor le dedicaba. En seguida, ambos se sumergieron más y más en el placer que se brindaban, y reforzaron aún más la unión juntando sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. Estuvieron por un tiempo prolongado exclamando gritos de pasión mientras uno arremetía contra el otro, embriagados por la sensación de sentirse completos. Hasta que luego de unos segundos, llegaron a la culminación en conjunto. Ambos liberaron toda la tensión de sus cuerpos, entregándose por entero al otro en medio de besos ardientes, suspiros entrecortados y temblores constantes.

Después de un tiempo, cuando tuvieron la necesidad de tomar oxígeno, se separaron para observarse por largo rato hasta que Bruce rompió el silencio al sentirse en la necesidad de hablar.

—Clark, yo... —Trató de buscar las palabras correctas para no arruinar el cálido momento, pero fue interrumpido apresuradamente por el menor.

—Por favor Bruce. Tantos años juntos y... ¿ahora en los últimos tiempos quieres que me aleje de tí? No lo hagas más difícil. Sé que tú me amas y yo también lo hago. Por eso, por favor... Déjame envejecer a tu lado —pidió con un dejo de tristeza, y aun estando arriba suyo, se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, teniendo la sensación de no quererlo soltar jamás.

—No, Clark... —Susurró su nombre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, y el otro temiendo lo que estaba por decir, hizo más fuerte su afiance—. Permíteme a mí... envejecer a tú lado. —Sonrió ampliamente al ver la repentina reacción de su amante, que velozmente levantó su cabeza para poder observarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Cla-claro que sí Bruce! ¡Claro que sí! —Y sin poder dominarse, lo llenó de dulces besos por todo el rostro mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener brotaban de sus ojos.

Luego de la íntima conexión y sin más para decir, ambos héroes se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro al sentirse cansados. Con los latidos acelerados, una enorme sonrisa y alegría brotando de sus pechos, se dispusieron a dormir sabiendo que al fin volvían a estar juntos. Ahora estaban seguros que no deseaban otra cosa más que permanecer unidos hasta el final de sus días.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Y son bienvenidos/as a dejarme sus comentarios, sus opiniones o lo que les hizo sentir. Saludos y espero leerlo en alguna otra historia.


End file.
